


An Addict's Life

by Legna



Series: Following Liam Payne's Life [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to 'A Player's Life'...</p><p>Liam had a past of hurting some people and he suffered consequences.....those consequences left scars and pain..</p><p>Painkillers helped a lot. Then it wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admission

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's good enough...

Present.

He doesn't have control of his feet excessively shaking side to side, the fast paced blinking and the short attention span. He feels judged...it's not fair to be judged. Even though there's other people in the room, just like him, sharing similar body habits and emotional issues. He still feels judged. There's only one person in that room who hadn't gone through the same shit that he've been through.

That's the therapist. He sits in a brown wooden chair, with his legs crossed, wearing a suit of expensive taste. A large pad of paper and a black ink pen is rested on his lap. His hazel eyes scans the other people in the room. The other people looks back at him then elsewhere, drowning in their own worlds, suffering through heavy and forced withdrawals. 

The therapist speaks up. "Anyone want to share anything today?"

No one shares, speaks, moves or makes a sound. Who the hell want to share? Why would a room of junkies want to share? If they share, then that means they want to be saved but nobody here wants to be saved.

Liam wonders.... _do I want to be saved? Yes. Can I be saved?_

For now, he cannot gain the knowledge of the outcome of this meeting and he hopes it's worth it. Niall is paying for everything. Literally, _everything_. The cause is, Liam lost all of his money. He lost millions. Millions of dollars...due to his issues.

Part of him wishes he wasn't here. It would be nice to inject that familiar, muddy brown substance into his arm again that always made him feel good every night and day.

The tremors are getting stronger and the nausea creates annoyance. Liam sits in his own chair, taking long and slow breaths. He presses a finger two inches below his hand on his wrist. He learned of a pressure point and uses it to prevent nausea or to settle the stomach. Sometimes, it helps. And thank god, it's helping _now_ so he won't embarrass himself by throwing up in front of people.

He can't throw up. If he do, he'll lose his teeth, he'll lose more nutrients and he'll lose more weight. If his weight drops another pound, there's a possibility of him going into a hospital. Liam used to be one hundred and ninety pounds, full of toned muscle and at a healthy build. Currently weighing at one-hundred and eight pounds, his bones are at obvious display. The circles under his eyes are dark purple and there's damage to his hair; no shine or luster...only breakage.

Liam is at his worst, physically, emotionally and mentally. At this moment, he is trying.....he is trying to get his life back together.

"Come on.....no one wants to talk?" The therapist asks again. "No response? I'll pick somebody then." He looks at each person, sat in chairs which are formed in a circle. He points at Liam. "You. Tell us your name and why you are here." 

All eyes falls to Liam, who crumbles silently by assumed judgment. There's no tone or sense of pride when he admits to the therapist's question/request. "My name is Liam Payne....and I am a drug addict."


	2. Confessions: Part One

_Drug addict. I am a drug addict. Addict._

Those words felt wrong and inaccurate, coming out of Liam Payne's mouth. A man of success, intelligence and humilty. He had it all. Looking back where he was six months ago to observing where he is now, feels impossible and outlandish.

_I shouldn't be here. Why? Why am I here? Why me?_

He fucked up. In reality, he did more than fucking up. 

A woman sitting next to him distracted him for a moment. She keeps scratching....and scratching. Just scratching at a large, purple patch on her neck. There's micro droplets of blood on the skin and on her fingers. She rocks back and forth in her chair causing the wood to creak, scratching and singing quietly with a rasp in her voice. That rash.....it appears as morbid and Liam wants to gag. He's glad that he doesn't have any major skin rashes on him yet. It's bound to happen. That constant scratching caused Liam to scratch at his own skin, even though there is nothing to itch.

"Okay, Liam. Do you want to share your story today or pass?" The therapist, who go by the name of Randall Stevens, continues to interact with Liam so that progress could be made by anyone really. Randall's job is to help these people gets to the root of their issues; the reason why they did drugs in the first place and how to prevent doing it again. His curiosity embeds in Liam's reason. When he learned about Liam Payne, the successful and famous jeweler, was coming to rehab for an addiction in drugs, it's as if he got smacked in the face. He couldn't believe it.

Liam hesitates, mumbling some words that couldn't be heard. 

"Excuse me, Liam? What did you say?" Randall requested for Liam to speak up. He met with brown eyes and fresh tears with a pink tinted face. 

"I killed him." Liam is sobbing; that nausea is coming back. The tremors are at their worst, causing Liam's entire to shake like an earthquake. He couldn't control it...the emotions, the pain, the memories.....everything that had happened in so little time. 

After the car accident, he didn't expect anything else bad to happen again. There was an expectation of a chain of good karma to occur but...

"I killed him. I didn't mean to but..."

"But what?" Randall's eyebrows come together as he leans in closer, to know the truth. The other junkies actually pays attention, glaring at Liam to hear his confession. Randall asks a second question. "Liam, who did you kill?"


	3. Confessions: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tells his second confession

*One Day Later*

The room is much more different than the room that Liam was in yesterday. The differences are the size, the amount of people and the lack of usual, shitty nourishments and the lack of windows. It’s only him and Dr. Randall Stevens inside of the room, sitting close from one another in better functioning chairs. Liam hated the wooden chairs. He feels antsier, being in a smaller room.

“Why did you do drugs, Liam?”

Randall decided that it was best to get some one on one time with Liam after learning about Liam’s first confession yesterday. Liam finally revealed who he killed and how he did it. He explained his guilt and feelings for the person’s death and how much he wishes that he could bring that person back….

That person didn’t deserve it.

“If you can give me any reason, at all, it would help….so I can help you.” Randall sits as close as he could next to Liam. He allows a little space but being close to Liam would indicate that he cares.

Liam shrugs. “I was in pain.”

“Is that all?” Randall brings a pen to his pad of paper. “Physical pain? Emotional Pain?” He looks up at Liam for a clear answer.

“I was in… _pain_. Does that fucking answer your question?” Liam glares at the therapist. He couldn’t clarify his admittance enough. Randall tilts his head and has an expression that says ‘Really? You can do better’ and that made Liam to twitch his mouth, glancing elsewhere in guilt for being a crude asshole. “I guess, it was a little bit of both. It was mostly physical pain. My leg was hurting and it all started with painkillers. You know, Vicodin and Tylenol and a bunch of Ibuprofen. I mixed all of them to get rid of the pain….it, it really hurt. My leg, it was hurting badly.” He hopes that’s enough for Dr. Stevens to believe. He lied a bit but there is some truth there.

His leg continued to hurt, even though he recovered quite well and had gone through with his physical therapy. There was still that….dull pain throbbing in his leg every morning and night. Every time he stood too quick or did a chore, he could literally feel his bones squeaking. It conveyed annoyance and Liam’s pain tolerance was low. Painkillers helped. And then some.

“You was injured, Liam. Injuries can leave some things behind. You were lucky enough to not lose your leg. Think about this. People have fought in wars, some were beaten down or trapped in plant equipment and had actually lost their limbs. You, you didn’t lose a thing except for a bit of independence, only for a short period of time. You had your life, your friends, and your line of work. You had everything. A small twinge of pain….I’m sure you could handle that. But those other people? Who lost their leg or their arm….they go through life without those and they still stayed as optimistic and looked for positive reinforcements to prevent failing in life. So please, spare me the bullshit and tell me the real reason why you’re here with me.”

Randall is right, Liam thought. He could have tolerated the pain. It wasn't that bad; it was just annoying. The real truth for why he started doing drugs is..

“I know, I know. I get your point.” A tear forms in Liam’s right eye, falling down to his scruffy chin. “Soon after his death, I realized that the pain I was feeling…was pain developing over the years. The pain I kept hidden and locked away. It was my ex-boyfriend from years ago, who caused all of it and I don’t know….I think the pain came out the more I took drugs and made these….little discoveries. It scared me and I didn’t know what to do.”

Instead of writing on the paper, Randall places the pad on the floor. He needs to know what happened with Liam’s ex-boyfriend. “Tell me about your ex. What happened between the two of you?”


	4. All The Time Spent

*Four Months Earlier*

There was months spent on exercise and physical therapy with the intention of getting Liam’s leg and hip back in shape. Along with the regime, he ate more healthy food and participated in early classes of yoga. Those months were sated of bliss and relaxation. The best moments of these months were with Niall. Liam had more than many opportunities to get to know Niall and he took advantage of them all. It’s the truth when he can admits that he loves Niall so much more than he did in the beginning of their official relationship. Learning about Niall’s past and knowing the person that he is, bares the beauty of his character.

Liam feels truly blessed, being with a person like Niall. He feels luckier when Niall encourages him to get back to work. “I think it’s time, you know? Zayn watched the company long enough. You’re good enough to go back and to handle everything.” Niall’s rough hands gently massage Liam’s calf muscles with the mixed lubrication of almond oil and ben-gay. Sounds of moans escaped Liam’s open mouth. His eyes are slanted and the pupils expanded from release of endorphins.

“You think so? I’ve been thinking about it lately. My leg is getting better…and I need something to do other than working out and making love.” He giggles after that and Niall did the same. Niall views the fond in Liam’s eyes as he plants small kisses on Liam’s kneecap then higher up to his inner thigh, being a tease on purpose. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with making love with your significant other. Although, I agree. You need to make a comeback. Are you ready to do it this time?” Niall continues to kiss on Liam’s thigh after voicing his opinion. There are high levels of comfort for both men to converse while being intimate. They can talk about anything at this point without judgment or awkwardness.

Liam nods, groaning because his cock is becoming erect. “I’m definitely ready. My employees need me. I shouldn’t have taken all that time off…..fuck.” Liam lets out a slight moan as Niall sucks on a spot then works his way up, facing Liam’s cock. It’s throbbing under his navy blue boxers, begging for attention.

“Baby, you needed the time off. Your leg needed to heal and healing takes time. Don’t fucking worry, okay? You will go back to work and you will be fine.” He gives his boyfriend a smile along with that and it’s enough for Liam to form a belief upon that, that everything will be fine. No trouble, no drama and no problems. Regardless of Louis still working there and Zayn popping up every now and then, Liam will be okay. Everything will be okay, he believes.

Liam couldn’t respond in any way except for moans and the occasional whimpers while Niall makes the abrupt decision to pull off Liam’s boxers and to slowly blow him. He started with soft licks, wetting the tip with his saliva and some kisses on every inch of Liam’s shaft. Niall likes to take his time and teasing is his thing. Liam hates it and loves it at the same time because Niall is so, so fucking _slow_ ; it’s painful. The pain of it is worth savoring and enduring because it also feels good and Liam is always ready to explode when Niall finally blows him properly. His arms are rested under his head and his eyes are closed as he lies back on the bed. “Babe, please…” He begs but Niall still takes his time, now placing his pink tinted lips around the tip and sucks lightly, adding some tongue to tease underneath. 

“Fuck, fuck! _Motherfuck!_ ” Liam hisses, squeezing his hands on the pillows and he bucks his hips up slightly. “More, baby, more.” Liam didn’t have to beg for more when Niall got to business and deepthroated Liam with no issues. All the time spent on blowing Liam in the past year and at this point, he can handle it. Niall settled his hands on the top of Liam’s thighs, pushing his head forward and forward so he can take as much he can. He kept his blue eyes open to see Liam’s reaction. It’s not to his knowledge of anyone else actually enjoying the view of one’s physical and verbal satisfaction but Niall loves seeing Liam’s reactions. Liam’s reactions gets Niall off, in honesty.

He pulls back after a few minutes to begin sucking him, swiping his tongue and induces slurping sounds. The sounds revved up to a higher volume and Liam is close to blowing his load.

“I want to come on your face, baby. Let me come on your face?”

The flexes of Liam’s abdominal muscles and the rising of his chest displays that he is very close and Niall takes the advantage of this, stopping what he was doing with his mouth and strokes Liam with his hand instead, pumping faster.

His eyes are black, intense and corrupted. “Come on my face, daddy. Come on your little slut’s face.” That bit of dirty talk helped and strings of warm semen ejects upon Niall’s picture perfect face. Niall always looks beautiful but Liam sometimes, thinks in the back of his mind that Niall also looks beautiful with a little bit of come on his face. Exactly fourteen seconds later, Niall comes on the duvet of the bed, verbally expressing his orgasm. “Ah, fuck me…” His body shook due to those pleasurable tingles.

Liam’s dick softens and so did Niall’s eyes. He positions himself from between Liam’s legs up to Liam’s face, smiling despite the come dripping off of his lips. “Clean me up?” Niall requested. A smirk shows up in Liam’s face, knowing that Niall is a kinky guy but that’s fine with Liam because he loves him. Liam’s tongue swipes at every drop of his own come, swallowing some then shares the rest of it with Niall, placing his mouth on his boyfriend’s mouth. 

The rest of their night was spent with making out and occasional groping, some grinding then finally rounds of making love.


	5. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I likey this chapter.....

“How does it feel to be back to work, Payne?” Louis made himself comfortable, sitting on top of Liam’s desk and sips on cranberry and vodka from his secret flask. Surprisingly, he still works for Liam but he doesn’t mind. Louis is over the drama, the feelings, the past and he has moved on. He’s happy and comfortable enough to accept Liam as a friend and as a boss. Liam glares at his ex-boyfriend, in a playful manner but he attempts to be serious.

He lightly shoves at the man. “Louis, get off. And you can’t drink while at work. I don’t want to have to fire you.” Liam takes the time to sign some papers as he talks to Louis. “To answer your question, it feels fucking great to be back. I missed everything here.” He pauses for a few seconds, looking up at Louis, checking him out unintentionally. Louis is wearing a white, buttoned up shirt and slacks. His hair grew so long to the point where he’s wearing it in a little ponytail.

“I’ve also missed you.” Liam admitted in honest tone. He’s not scared to say these sorts of things to Louis. If anything, he means it in a platonic way. He gets a smile from Louis and a hug after that. It didn’t last long; just a simple, short and friendly hug and as they separated slowly, looking into each other’s eyes, memories flowed through both men’s minds. Memories of the first time they had sex.

_“Fuck me harder! Harder! Oh, god! Harder please so I can come!”_

_Liam’s bed creaks as the headboard slams on the wall. The sound of a fan whirring, creating cool breezes to help elevate the heat in both men’s bodies._

_Louis continues to be spanked as Liam’s dick drives inside of him. He doesn’t know how much more he can take._

_“You like daddy fucking you like this?”_

Oh, those memories. Louis looks down at Liam’s lips and Liam does the same. There was a moment, only a small moment of relapse when one of them moves forward to the other person’s pink lips. Then he stopped.

“Yeah, so, um….it’s great to have you back. Obviously, I gotta get back to work and uh, yeah, you should too….get going….back to work.” Louis stumbles on his way out, pushing the mail cart, with a face of red and his words slightly stuttered. Liam chuckles at the cute reaction of his ex. He wasn’t trying to kiss Louis. He was testing him.

Only to see if Louis had truly moved on. If Louis hadn’t moved on, then he would definitely be fired.

****

Louis would be a little embarrassed if someone were to walk in and to hear him right now. His hand jerks on his stiff cock with spit used as lubricant. He’s sitting on the toilet in the men’s restroom, trying to be quiet as possible. The thought of what almost happened, invades his mind and contributes to his current state and actions…. which is jacking off to Liam. The thing is, he did not intend for this to happen. It just happened. He can’t control his dick. Even though they didn’t kiss, it felt tempting and wrong enough because the first thing he thought of, was that moment of getting fucked by Liam and learning about his damn daddy kink. It was just a simple night stand, somehow turned into a rape then a relationship and wow, it became messy.

But all those moments of Liam making him feel good…..fucking him well…..making him come and come…..being a dominant, sexy man, all came into Louis’ cranium. He’s supposed to be over those moments. Those moments were to be forgotten but then Liam does that? What was _that_? Did he try to kiss him?

Were they about to _kiss_?

This bothers Louis, mentally and sexually. Now, he’s jacking off like there’s no tomorrow.

“Ugf, uh, fuck…come on…get me off, motherfucker.” His hands strokes faster, and sounds of fapping echoes throughout the restroom. Louis doesn’t care if he’s being heard anymore. His eyes are so shut, he sees darkness and the tension in his eyelids starts to throb. “Fuck…fuck. Fuck me, Liam. Oh, g-god.” Louis exhales sharply, grunting and panting as semen shoots out of his dick and onto the floor.

After realizing what just happened, he formed a fist, punching the wall of the stall. Louis didn’t care if he might have fractured his knuckles. Shaking his head in disappointment, he cleans up his mess and fixes his attire. This is not good because he’s dating Harry and he’s falling in love with Harry and all those months, he thought…

He thought he was over Liam.

Throughout the day, he was struggling to appear as “okay”. He struggled to be his usual self: happy, bubbly, energetic and loud, to interact with co-workers and to even look directly at his boss….and the new love of his life. Harry attempted to say hi and to sneak a kiss from Louis but Louis backed away uncomfortably, feeling guilty to get type of affection from the curly haired man.

“Gee, sorry. Did I do something? My breath stinks?” Harry places his hand over his mouth and huffs, then sniffs to confirm it. Louis had to laugh because it was cute and funny.

“No, babe. Your breath is fine. It’s just that, people are around. I don’t want us to get in trouble or whatever. I heard there’s a new rule…..no dating a co-worker or associate.” Louis lies, adding a sweet smile to his lie.

Harry furrows his eyebrows, frowning because he remembers a certain fact that Louis had told him after a month of dating. “But didn’t you date somebody from here? You never told me who it was.” He leans on the wall, folding his arms. Louis ignores Harry’s glare and pours himself a cup of coffee so he can keep his energy going, regardless of it being six o’clock in the evening. Only a few more hours and he’ll be done with his shift. “It doesn’t matter. He was nobody. You never told me about your ex either so…..we’re even.” Louis adds French vanilla creamer to his Columbian coffee, and then sips the lukewarm liquid. “Ew, this is awful.”

Harry is still frowning. Most likely, he’s annoyed. He really wants to know who Louis dated at work, before they met on the bus on that day.

“I bet it is. I’ll see you tonight then.” Harry quietly storms out of the employees’ lounge, going to his office. Louis feels bad about the lying and about the fact that he masturbated to the thoughts of his ex-boyfriend/boss. He’s praying quietly to himself that it won’t happen again.

****

The pain in his leg is not that bad. It’s just annoying. It throbs intensely then it goes away. It comes back again and gets worse and then goes away. Liam fucking hates it. These ongoing, random junctures of pain causes Liam to pop another Vicodin before he exits the building and to walk slowly to his car, balancing his bag and briefcase on the left side of his body. So far, he probably had about….eight pills, more or less. He didn’t keep count. Being aware of the fact of how much milligrams that each pill has, it’s actually quite dangerous…..yet Liam doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to.

Liam dreaded the walk to his car, being located in the parking lot next to his building.

He presses a start button for the engine to come on from his new car then he presses a button to unlock it. After placing his things in the backseat of his updated Audi, he struggled to get himself in the driver’s seat. Liam can feel the muscles in his right leg locking up and it’s difficult to maneuver it in so he can sit on the seat.

“ _God damn it_. Come on!” He screeched through his teeth, slowly pushing the leg in and underneath the steering wheel. He’s close to crying but he managed to climb in and sat properly down, closing the door and checks his mirrors. There’s no one in sight so he adjusted to reverse, gently releasing his foot off the brake to pull out of the parking space. He really, really thought there was no one in sight so it surprised him when he nearly hit a random who was innocently walking by. The man freaked out, kicking the bumper of Liam’s audi.

“Hey, man! Watch where the fuck you’re goin’! Fuckin’ dickbag. Didn’t you fuckin’ see me walking?!” The man kicked the bumper again, being blinded by red taillights and Liam puts his car in park, climbing out of his car to confront the man.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! I’m really am! I did not see you! Oh, my god, please forgive me.”

The man, who seem to be in his early twenties, wearing a black sweatshirt of the graphics of a rock and roll band, blue jeans and jordans with every strand of his hair sticking out in every direction; he didn’t seem that threatening. If anything, he looks like a punk rock, emo type of kid. That’s what Liam thinks. “Yeah, sure. Next time, watch where the fuck you’re backing into. If you had killed me, I wouldn’t be getting fuckin’ paid tonight.” The guy walks past Liam, storming off but Liam catches up to him. It’s weird that the guy shared that kind of information to Liam but it didn’t bother him.

“I’m sorry, seriously. I didn’t mean to run into you. I wasn’t trying to, whether you believe me or not. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Get out of my face, would you?” The guy snaps back in a rude tone. Despite the guy’s behavior, that wouldn’t change the new and improved Liam, who is kind and considerate to others, regardless of race, gender, sexuality, religion, et cetera. He makes a rash decision to be too kind to the wrong person, without knowing it.

“At least, let me give you a ride to where….ever you’re going. That’s my apology for you.”  Liam speaks with his hands as well, pointing to his Audi. The guy looks back and forth between Liam and the sleek vehicle. He has an expression of pondering his thoughts, if it’s okay to accept a ride from a total stranger.

The guy sighs, crossing his arms. “You want nothing in return? No gas money or nothin’?” Liam shakes his head, smiling. He smiles even wider when the guy accepts. “Yeah, yeah. I guess you could drive me somewhere.”

Liam goes back to the driver’s seat, struggling once again but not as bad as he did five minutes ago. The guy looked at Liam in an odd way, watching from a point of view as he sits in the passenger seat. “Are you a’ight, man? You need help? I mean, if you’re crippled and shit, honestly, you don’t have to give me a ride.”

Liam shushes the guy, finally sitting in the seat and readjusts himself again. “No, I’m fine and I’m not a cripple. I only had a little accident. It’s fine.” Liam lied, not looking directly at the stranger he just met. “So, where do you need to get to?”

“Maple and Fifth. Northwest corner.” The guy answers. “I don’t know your name though. What if you kidnap me and use me to for your sexual pleasure? I’m not a prostitute, if that’s what you thinking.”

Liam couldn’t tell if the guy is joking or not. He wants to laugh but he’s giving a shocked look, stuttering on his words. “Wh-what?! No, no! No way! I didn’t think….no, I did not think that you were….what the fuck. I’m just being nice. Have you ever met a nice person before? It’s not a nonexistent thing for people to be nice, you know…”

There’s silence after that. Weird silence. Liam can feel the guy’s eyes on him as he looks in front of him, not moving the car just yet.

“It’s Liam. My name is Liam.”

“I’m Michael. I’m not a prostitute.” He smirks at Liam’s reaction, consisting of an exaggerated relieved sigh and an eye roll. “But I am a drug dealer though.”

Liam froze again then finally looks at Michael. “I’m a giving a free ride to a drug dealer? Should I kick you out of my car? Or still be the nice guy that I am and actually drives you to the fuckin’ corner of Maple and Fifth?”

Michael scoffs, leaning back in the passenger seat comfortably. “You almost ran me over. You offered me a ride. I think you should stick to your so called nice man duty.”

The guy had a point. If Liam denies the free ride then that would make him out to be what Michael predicted in the first place: a dickbag. “Alright. You got me.” Liam changes the gear, putting it into drive and slowly accelerates from the parking lot, transitioning on the New York road.

It won’t take too long to reach to Michael’s desired destination. That silence, that weird silence that is between them, doesn’t last long.

“You’re rich, aren’t you? You’re wearing a nice suit. You got a sick ass car. You literally look like a million shit bags of dollars. I thought rich people weren’t nice. They’re supposed to be a bunch of stuck up, arrogant motherfuckers.” Michael is staring again, with his body positioned towards Liam as Liam drives through the somewhat busy traffic.

“Wow, what a way to start a conversation with someone you just met.” Liam remarks sarcastically, making Michael giggle. “I’m not going to share my information of my income with you. You’re a deal dealer, right? What if you try to rob me?” Liam quickly glances at Michael then back at the road.

Michael laughs again. “Oh please. If I was a robber, I would have done it in the parking lot. It’ll be dumb to do it right now because there’s a chance of you losing control of the wheel right there and we could get into a fatal accident.”

Michael’s answer surprised Liam. This young, cute drug dealer is actually smart. Holy shit, a low life guy having common sense is rare, in Liam’s mind. He couldn’t help to ask a burning question.

“Why deal drugs? Is it worth it? You could be in school, learning about things so you can start a career or to get a job.”

There’s silence again, indicating that Michael is thinking about what to say.

“I can already tell that there’s a huge difference between us. You probably came from a rich family, had numerous of opportunities opened up for you and everything was handed to you on a silver fuckin’ platter. Me? Me, I struggled and struggled….and struggled. I still struggle. So to answer your questions, I deal drugs because I don’t want to go to bed hungry. It’s worth it because I don’t have to worry about having a fuckin’ irregular bowel movement schedule. And school can go fuck itself.”

Michael’s so hostile, stating each word with venom and anger. Liam winces, not from how Michael stated his reasons but by understanding where Michael was coming from. Liam didn’t always have it easy. He had some struggles too. He was about to defend himself but got interrupted by Michael’s announcement.

“We’re here. Just pull up right there.” Michael points at a corner on the street of Maple and Liam carefully parks near the curb, slowing down then presses his foot on the brake.

“Look, Michael, I wasn’t trying to be-“

Michael cuts Liam off, opening the door already. “Thanks for the ride. Have a nice life….Liam, the rich and nice guy. Michael’s face is way different than every face he had made since he met Liam. It’s as if his face progresses from hard, mean and irritable….to settling, secure and soft. Liam takes advantage of this moment, observing Michael’s face and studies every inch of it. The eyes are so pale green and his skin is milky. And his lips…rosy tinted lips which have the greatest intentions of a lovely blowjob yet meant to be kissed passionately. For the first time, he’s seeing that Michael is not hard on the eyes…

He’s gorgeous. A pretty man. If only he changed that stupid, emo type of hairstyle that he have then he would be even prettier.  

“You’re welcome. I, um….” Liam’s lost for words. He doesn’t understand why. Looking at Michael long enough has got him shook in an unusual way. He’s becoming _tempted_. Liam is tempted to experiment with those lips.

Michael pulls out something from his pocket and Liam suspects that it’s drugs.

“Oh no, I wasn’t trying to get anything like that. I was just trying to say uh..”

Liam feels dumb when realizing that it’s not drugs. Michael hands a rectangular shaped paper with words typed on it. “My card. Call me when you can be able to finish your sentences. Good night, rich and nice guy.” Michael leaves the car, walking towards a storefront without looking back.

And Liam is left with a number of a beautiful, tempting drug dealer that he had just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see Michael Clifford from 5sos being a deal dealer in this story. He just....fits it, in a way.


	6. Novacane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been nearly a year since I've updated this fic and I apologizes to the subscribers....omg. I'm a piece of shit. Forgive me.

That card stays in his hand for the entire ride home to his apartment. He didn’t realize it at first but when he finally parks in a space on the parking lot, located west of his apartment building, he glances at his hand, seeing that the card is tucked tightly between his fingers and the steering wheel. Although, it’s such an innocent thing; why does he feel guilty?

It’s just a card.

 

He feels guilty because he continues thinking of Michael’s lips. Liam wanted to kiss them so badly, just to get to see how they feel. Never mind the taste; since Michael is a drug dealer, he probably tastes like cigarettes or weed. Who knows…?

Liam doesn’t know yet because he didn’t take the opportunity to kiss him.

Michael’s lips are not the only thing on Liam’s mind. The eyes, the face and how young Michael looks up close….and for a few seconds, Louis invaded his brain. Earlier at work, Liam was less than an inch away to Louis’ face. He wasn’t trying to kiss his ex-boyfriend but it was a test. It was a test, right? Is it appropriate to test your exes….by nearly planting your lips on them? Even though you’re already in a relationship with someone?

Liam thinks about all of this, attempting to justify his so-called innocent actions. He sits in his car for a few minutes, thinking and thinking.

A sharp exhale leaves his mouth and he realizes that the guilt is not going to anywhere soon.

 

 

The front door of his apartment abruptly opens, almost putting Niall in a panic attack. Liam slams the door behind him, not caring to lock it. He does a quick scan of the living room area to find his boyfriend, and then spots him trembling in the middle of the hallway. Niall is shirtless and wet, with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips; he obviously just took a shower.

“Jesus Christ, Liam. You scared the hell out of me. Are you alright? How was work?”

Liam doesn’t say anything. He drops his briefcase on the floor and quickly took off his coat, throwing it at the couch. He has this look of determination on his face and has a sudden outburst of arousal as he approaches his half-nude boyfriend.

“Liam?”

“No talking. Want you.” He grasps on Niall’s head and smashes his lips against Niall’s. Niall is surprised and makes a grunt sound; he wasn’t hard or planning to make love to Liam so soon, but his cock is already rising due to Liam’s unexpected attack. Being at a young age at thirty-three, it doesn’t take much to get Niall going. Liam quickens the pace, basically bumping teeth and tongues; his hands moves down to Niall’s shoulders and he does a squeeze, creating light pink prints on the skin from his palms.

“Did you open yourself up in the shower?”

“A little.” Niall responds quickly. The blue in his eyes are very thin rings, as far as Liam can see now. They’re not green like Michael’s but they’ll do for now.

“Go to the bed and prepare yourself. I’ll be there in a moment.” Liam plants a kiss on Niall’s cheek, giving a smile. He lightly smacks Niall’s butt as he walks away. As soon as Niall disappears into their bedroom, Liam grabs his briefcase from the floor and he rushes to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him, just in case. He doesn’t want Niall to see his pain, his guilt and his desperation.

It doesn’t take long to find the pills. He pops two pills in his mouth, instantly swallowing them without water. At some point, Liam somehow trained himself to swallow the pills with any liquid. There were times where Liam was in so much pain at the most inconvenient times. Water wouldn’t be available so he had to overcome the fear and force himself to swallow them dry.

 

It would take fifteen to twenty minutes for the pills to kick in, but if Liam gets started on fucking Niall at a fast pace, then it shouldn’t take too long to feel the pain in his leg to go away. He sheds the rest of his clothes off, letting them fall to the bathroom floor. He’s naked and he’s already rock hard, nearly losing his mind from the visual of his cock; one glance downward and he can see his cock twitching side to side while erected at an upward angle. His abs flexes as he bends his neck and back, to get a full view of it. It’s becoming redder and the veins around his shaft are thick and pulsing vividly. He’s literally getting turned on by his cock. He’s also getting turned on by what could be done to his cock at this moment….if only some circumstances didn’t exist.

If he wasn’t dating Niall..

Then Michael would definitely be here at this moment.

 

The imagination of Michael, nude and desperate, kneeling down on his knees, begging Liam to come in his mouth, on his rosy lips and on that pretty face….the thought of it all makes Liam’s heart skip a beat.

His left hand is gripped so tightly on the edge of the sink; he’s trying not to come as his eyes are closed and his imagination is running wild.

“Liam? I’m ready!” A voice had called out and Liam snaps out of his daydream.

“Alright. Michael.” Liam whispers to himself, and then leaves the bathroom to attend to his lover. He goes into the brightly lit bedroom, being invited to the bed by a naked and horny Niall, whom has one hand on his own cock, stroking up and down. The other hand is resting on his abdomen. Niall’s cock is as hard as Liam’s; he’s on the verge to come and he already looks fucked out.

“Turn over.” Liam commanded. He doesn’t want to see Niall’s face while he fucks him. Looking at Niall’s face would make it harder for him to imagine that it is Michael that he’s having sex with. Niall is too in love and too horny to realize. He’s so willing to please and he don’t think twice about whatever Liam asks of. So he flips his body, lying on his chest with his ass up.

Liam shuts the lights off by flicking the switch down with a finger. Due to a giant window that they have in their bedroom, the moonlight isn’t absent and its gleaming shine provides the sensual light in their room. It’s not difficult to see anything but he won’t be able to see Niall’s face, due to a shadow…. _thank god_.

He doesn’t bother to get a condom. Liam hasn’t slept with anyone else for a long time and he’s sure that Niall is faithful. They both got tested and they are clean; what a shocking surprise for Liam, considering the fact that he was acting like a dirty player before.

The bed creaks gently when Liam climbs on the bed, and he positions himself behind Niall. He looks down and becomes mesmerized by the view of Niall’s ass submitting to him. His hole is glistening and wet of lubricant, nearly a shade of red on the skin.

“You’re gon’ feel me for days, you understand?” Liam states, almost growling in his stern tone of voice. Niall whimpers as a reply, secretly wondering why his boyfriend is suddenly so…regnant. Liam hasn’t acted like this in _months_.

“Gonna fuck you good…you’re mine. You’ll always be mine.” With that, Liam enters Niall slowly, taking his time to get every inch in. He doesn’t move for a minute, allowing Niall to get used to his cock. They haven’t fucked in a couple days…if that explains it.

“Go. Go ahead.” Niall signals verbally as he begins pulling off slightly then fucks back on Liam’s thick cock. “Oh god, yes.” He groans a bit from the feel of Liam’s cock filling him up and nearly hitting his prostate.

Liam shows no mercy, no loving, no sensitivity or any sign of being gentle when he starts _fucking_ Niall. He fucks Niall with a drive that’s similar to encounter called a quickie. He’s fucking Niall and their skins has never slapped against each other as hard as they are now. Liam is fucking Niall; the eyes rolls to the back of their heads and they’re making inaudible sounds. They can no longer speak words. This particular fucking is hard, rough, intoxicating, exhilarating with a hint of pain. It’s a pain that doesn’t hurt though. It’s a pain that feels good enough for Niall to get off to.

“I’m going to come.” Niall warns and he’s basically sobbing.

“Then come for daddy. Come on and come, babe.”

Liam can’t see Niall’s orgasm but he can certainly hear it and feel it. His hole is tighter, tugging on Liam’s cock as he continues to fuck him.

The bed shakes and the blankets are falling off. Liam’s hands stays planted on Niall’s hips as his cock slams inside of Niall’s hole. He can’t see the face or the head. He can only see the lower body of his lover, which is pale in some areas. There are red splotches on certain spots of Niall’s body but they’re not severe.

“Looking at you like this…It's gonna make me come. Fuck.”

“Come in me, daddy…please.” Niall’s voice is higher but it’s sexy. It almost sounds like how Michael would sound.

“Oh, M-…Mi..” Liam’s breathing is heavier and his rhythm of his hips is off. Second later, his come spurts inside of Niall. He’s enjoying the euphoria of his the release until he realizes that he almost… _almost_ had said Michael’s name. And he hopes that Niall didn’t notice.

 

 


End file.
